Poinsettias
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: Twincest! HikaruKaoru. A Christmas fic.


If I don't specify which twin speaks or if one of them hasn't been speaking alone in a previous statement, they're talking at the same time.

**Poinsettias**

"Hikaru!"

"Oh, Kaoru! I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it! It's just… You looked so _cute _sitting there that I couldn't help myself…"

Kaoru stared up at his twin, his lower lip trembling. A tear ran down his cheek, although he was grinning on the inside as he heard their audience squeal. "But, Hikaru…"

Hikaru shook his head dramatically. "No… I'm the one at fault here, Kaoru… I'm sorry…"

Hikaru grabbed his brother's waist and shook his head. "Please, Kaoru… It pains me to speak of this any longer…"

Kaoru slid his arms around Hikaru's neck and smiled. "I forgive you, Hikaru."  
They almost kissed when the bell rang. A majority of the girls in the room stood up and ran, grabbing their books and such as they went. Hikaru and Kaoru entwined their hands together and smiled. "Okay, lunchtime!"

Hunny ran up and smiled. "Wait! I have something for you!"

The twins glanced at each other and leaned down. "What?"

Hunny withdrew two Santa hats from behind his back and placed them on the redhead's heads. "There! Merry Christmas!"

Hikaru adjusted Kaoru's hat, returning the same affection from his brother. They embraced. "Christmas!"

Haruhi wandered past and glanced at them. "Oh, Tamaki's looking for you."

"Where is he?"

A voice came from behind them. "Here."

The boys turned around to find Tamaki leaning against the wall. Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Tamaki smiled. "I have to leave early today, so I want you two to decorate for Christmas."

Kaoru spoke this time. "Where are you going?"

Tamaki blushed. "I have a date."

The twins grinned. "With who?"

Tamaki's voice dropped to a whisper. "Nekozawa."

There was a collective noise of disbelief from the Host Club. Hikaru was having difficulties processing the information. "Nekozawa? How did _that_ happen?"  
Tamaki stared at his feet. "He's… cute…"

"He's also afraid of light! You guys won't work!"

"Hey, as long as he doesn't try to do something involving me and that… that _Beelzenef _doll, then I'm fine with him! I just need you guys to set up. Like mistletoe and poinsettias and stuff."

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged. "Fine. We don't see why not."

Tamaki smiled. "Thank you!"

* * *

Later that afternoon…

"Ugh… I didn't know there would be _this_ much!"

Hikaru shouldered a small box brimming with mistletoe and shrugged. "Well, it's a big room… A big room, a lot of stuff."

He climbed up on a table in a rather fruitless attempt to reach the ceiling. He reached up with one hand and lost his balance, toppling over backwards. Kaoru cried out something unintelligible and ran forward, only to have his brother fall on top of him. Hikaru rolled off of Kaoru and stared at him. "Kaoru? Hey, you all right?"

The box of mistletoe was lying on Kaoru's face, open side down. Hikaru pulled the box off and moved a majority of the mistletoe out of the way. His twin looked dazed, and hikaru touched his cheek. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru moaned. "Ouch…"

Hikaru winced. "I'm so sorry!"

Kaoru laughed. "It's all right, Hikaru."

Hikaru pouted angrily, then a wicked gleam came into his eyes. He grabbed a sprig of mistletoe and dangled it over Kaoru's face. Kaoru saw what it was and blinked. "Hikaru…"

Hikaru grinned. "Yes?"

"That isn't…"

"Yes, it is, Kaoru."

"But we've never actually…"

"I know."

"Oh…"

Hikaru laughed. He offered his hand and pulled Kaoru to his feet. Still dangling the mistletoe, he smiled devilishly. He moved forward, waited until Kaoru was almost sure he wold kiss him, then pulled back. "Nah. It can wait."

Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's upper arm and pulled his twin to him, crushing their lips together forcefully. Hikaru's eyes widened, but he kissed back feverishly, forcing his tongue against his twins passionately.

A sudden shriek came from the doorway. The twins broke apart and looked over. Renge was standing there, a shocked look on her face. "Oh my god! Um… I left something here… But I can come back later, if you'd like…"

Kaoru grinned. "Yeah. We'd like that very much."


End file.
